The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Astrantia or Masterwort, botanically of hybrid origin and known as Astrantia ‘Moulin Rouge’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Moulin Rouge’.
The inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Moulin Rouge’, in a cultivated area of his nursery in the summer of 2000. The new cultivar was derived as a naturally occurring chance seedling. The parentage is unknown, however the cultivars Astrantia major ‘Claret’ (not patented), Astrantia major ‘Hadspen Blood’ (not patented), and unnamed selections of hybrid Astrantia were growing in the vicinity and are possible parents.
‘Moulin Rouge’ was selected as unique for its dark red-purple inflorescences, its dark red-purple peduncles and pedicels and in particular for its long bloom season. It differs from its closest comparison cultivar, ‘Hadspen Blood’ in that ‘Moulin Rouge’ has larger, darker colored inflorescences and peduncles and blooms for an additional two months.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by in vitro propagation under the direction of the inventor in Rijswijk, The Netherlands in 2002. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.